


Photos

by hwangseaia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangseaia/pseuds/hwangseaia
Summary: There's always a reason before a photo were taken or posted. And the one way to know about the reason is; talk.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Photos

You know how the tension in the practice room often gets heated up really quick regardless of the room having an air conditioner or not? The raw passion, energy, heavy breath, and just pure desire to polished up their routine and making it seem flawless to the eyes. Making the mirror just dewy that you can hardly see your reflections. It’s intense. And that’s what the usual situation of a dance room during comeback preparations.

Oneus, a six-membered boy group, is having a comeback soon and now their usual route is dorm-office-practice-office-café (if possible)-dorm and repeat. This comeback feels different for them. Not only that it is their first album after debut, but it is also their first comeback without their rookie title. They’re not a rookie anymore this year and it’s thrilling. It’s terrifying, even. But they believe in themselves. They believe in everyone that helped in the making of this album and of course, they believe in their source of light in the darkness, To Moon.

* * *

“Hyung~” Seoho, who was just dropping himself at the lounge part of the building, looks up upon hearing the familiar voice. He can see the tall bunny of his group approaching him from the vocal alley and soon dropping himself just beside him.

“No wonder I can’t find you in the practice room, you’re here!” Keonhee, the tall bunny, voiced out as he stretched his upper body before leaning on the sofa they’re sitting on. The older just hums and shrugs him shoulders, sparing the younger one a quick glance before focusing back to reading the webtoon on his phone. He’s currently reading on the build up part of the comic just before the climax so of course, he tends to have more attention to the device than the living being beside him. Who is currently putting on a sulking expression for not having a proper reaction from the squirrel.

Keonhee slowly leans closer to Seoho, peeking on his screen to know about the webtoon he’s reading. Knowing well Seoho doesn’t always welcome a random physical contact, naturally the older would lean away from him and might cause him to eventually fall on his side to the sofa. That was the original plan of why he’s leaning closer, but who could have thought that he actually can rests his head easily on his hyung’s shoulder and also reading the webtoon with him?

The stay in the position for quite long. Enough for Seoho to actually finished up the episode which ended up in a cliffhanger and a few seconds of him scrolling through his webtoon library to see if there’s any of the series he followed are updated. He was sure that he has read everything but eh, he could be wrong and missed one, right?

“Hyung, how can you get so focused on the webtoon?” Keonhee asked randomly while adjusting his position so now he’s leaning properly to his hyung and it also makes it easier for him to read his screen.

Seoho clicked on a new series he thought was interesting and scrolls down to find the first episode while humming something before answering the younger’s question.

“Well, you see. Reading webtoon is like, diving into a different part of this world you can’t actually reach because you’re ‘tied’ to your current lifestyle. Reading webtoon is like, visiting a place you’ve never visit before without spending much money and it also helps educate you sometimes, Keonhee. You can learn from this!” Seoho position his arm a bit to the center so that both of them can read the webtoon properly. Keonhee just nods at his explanation before his gaze goes to the phone’s screen and both of them just start reading up the new series together.

* * *

The day seems shorter every time they have a packed schedule. As if twenty-four hours a day is not enough for everything and you just need more time for yourself. Today’s practice ended at twelve pass thirty minutes in the morning and most of the members right now are just laying on the floor to catch their breath while some of them are gathering their stuffs while catching their breath.

“Pack up, guys, we need to get a proper rest,” Youngjo speak up as he wipes his sweat and slings his backpack to his shoulder. The members quickly obey their oldest member, he is right after all. If they don’t rest up properly after a long day and dropped their stamina instead, it wouldn’t be very pleasant. Seoho has his legs up against the wall as he lies down. He took his time to stretched up his upper body part first before finally putting his legs down and getting up to pick up his stuffs. He puts his beloved black pepe bag on his shoulder as he leaves the practice room. He wasn’t so sleep before but now it feels like he can just pass out right here, right now. Seoho puts a hand over his mouth as he yawns, it would be impolite if someone just walk on him yawning widely due to the drowsiness.

Keonhee, who was originally walking ahead with the other bunny and a chick, take sa quick glance upon realizing that the usual energetic squirrel is not jumping on them as they step foot outside of the practice room. And there he can see the said squirrel looking really sleepy as he slowly follows him and the others. The tall bunny is slowing down his pace, just enough that the squirrel can finally catch up on him instead of being alone in the back of the line.

“You look even more exhausted than usual, hyung,” Keonhee said as he nudges his shoulder to Seoho’s a bit in attempt of keeping him awake along the walk to their dorm. The older turn a bit at the younger, nodding once before cracking the his neck twice to ease himself.

“For some unknown reason, yeah. I’ll be having a deep sleep tonight,” Seoho replied while rubbing his eyes. He tries to keep up with the other’s paces too but eh, he might trip if he tries to chase them when he can hardly see where he is going. At least he’s not alone, Keonhee is here to keep him accompany.

“Keonhee,” Seoho called out after they walked for quite a while. Seems like he figures that he needs to keep talking to someone to keep himself awake. Keonhee, on the other side, waste no time and immediately turn his attention to the black-haired squirrel while bumping their shoulders once again as a sign that he is paying attention without saying any words.

“Remember that one time I post pictures and had you blurred on some of it?” hearing the question, Keonhee immediately puts on his sulky expression before proceed to land a few playful hits on Seoho’s shoulder.

“Of course! You don’t remember me coming to you after I saw it to ask the reason why you did that?” Keonhee shot back before scoffing, resulting in Seoho letting out a laugh upon how the mad bunny acted upon a blurred picture.

“And I told you it’s because I want to tease To Moon! You know how they like to theorize things, like? I want to see how far would they go for a few blurred pictures,” Seoho replied innocently as if what he just said is not something that deserve a wrath from a certain someone in which it seems to be the exact opposite of what about to unfold.

“But don’t you feel bad for them, hyung? You’ve teased then enough by rarely posting your selca! They missed you a lot, hyung. Have some mercy on them,” Keonhee clings himself on Seoho’s arm and starts getting even sulkier than before. Shaking him arms around and hugging it tightly, almost putting their safety at risk because he was leaning too close he almost shoved themselves to the ground but thank God Seoho has a good balance.

“You see, I feel bad for them, yes. That’s why I let the other members post a picture of them with me once in a while before I post some myself. It’s just like giving teasers when we’re having a comeback like right now, Keonhee. You need to make a build up before giving them the climax. Just like webtoon!” Seoho patted Keonhee’s shoulder while also pushing him away from his arm. His weight on him might actually cause him to dislocate a shoulder if he doesn’t stop clinging on him.

“Does that mean I have a bad move by giving out many selcas at once, hyung?” Keonhee asked then. He doesn’t exactly agree with Seoho’s routine on posting pictures because he likes posting more and making his fans happy upon seeing him. Nothing means more than being a source of happiness for someone who supports you until where you are standing right now. Keonhee feels grateful for those who support him, and posting a lot is one of a few ways he can think of to repay and shows his gratitude. But then, if he applies his mindset to Seoho, it’ll somehow make him looks like a bad guy in which he clearly knows that Seoho is not bad at all.

He’s just, different. And the context of being different is not always a bad one.

“No, of course not. You have your own approach on the fans, I have my own too. Sometimes, I do think that it might be risky too that I’m not that active but I believe in myself and of course I believe in To Moon too. Who knows maybe I’ll start posting more and being more active on SNS too later. A few and growing change never hurt, right?” Seoho shrugs as he finished his statement and looks up at the night sky right before the both of them step inside their dorm.

The night sky looks pretty tonight. There’s the moon with six tiny specs around it. Keonhee follows Seoho’s gesture and can’t help but to curved up a smile upon realizing the coincidence that they witness tonight. What are the odds upon that?

_“The moon is really pretty tonight,”_ Seoho said with a smile growing on his face.

_“It really is,”_ Keonhee replied in a heartbeat with an equally wide smile before they both exchanged their gaze for one last time and then stepping inside their dorm to finally rest up before facing up tomorrow’s schedule.

* * *

_”_ _Hyung, can I post this picture with you on the background?”_

_”Sure can, Keonhee-ya.”_

* * *


End file.
